A mobile terminal may be configured to perform a variety of functions. Examples of such a variety of functions are data and voice communication functions, a function of taking a picture or capturing a moving image through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing a music file through a speaker system, a function of displaying an image or a video, and the like.
In addition, a mobile terminal provides a memo application which enables a user to record information using an electronic pen, and the like. Through the memo application, the user may record and store information that he or she needs to remember. An increase in information recorded in a mobile terminal by a user leads to a demand for a system for efficiently managing information recorded by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.